Dotty One Shots
by DomLetty101
Summary: Some Dotty One Shots, some two shots possible! Rated K-M This is more for the random ideas I get throughout the day when I hit writers block on my other stories!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I love one shots, as some of you can tell haha. So this will all be one shots, maybe some two shots, they will vary from K-M. Also some possible Vinchelle stories too! Enjoy!**

* * *

Letty POV

Dom and I drove down the old Dominican Highway, I looked at him while he massaged my knee and thigh. I could see it in his face that he was happy, I knew him better than anybody, I knew he was happy right now, but I could also tell he was keeping something from me, something that was really putting him on edge. I knew whatever it was wasn't bad so I let it go, but I was still curious.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, but I already got it covered" He said nodding his head to the back seat, I looked back and saw a picnic basket.

"Did you, Dominic Toretto, pack us a PICNIC" I said with big smiling making fun of his 'romantic' gesture.

"Shut up" He said with a red face and embarrassed tone as he pulled my hand to his lap. I leaned over and kissed his cheek and bit his ear.

"I think it's sweet" I whispered in his ear

Dom just laughed and continued to drive down to the beach. Once we arrived I was in awe, I've seen some beautiful beaches, but this was amazing, and completely empty. Dom grabbed the picnic basket and I grabbed the blanket as we made a spot down by the water. I sat down in front of Dom with my legs resting over his as he opened the picnic basket and handed me a Corona, tacos that he picked up from my favorite restaraunt here, and some chocolate covered strawberries that Dom had made, I only knew this because the chocolate had all melted off and the icing job of L & D we're all messed up. I smiled at his attempt, he was so cute when he tried to be overly romantic because it never worked out how we think it's going to. I sat on my knees and watched as Dom pulled out a speaker and turned some music on low for us,I leaned over the strawberries and kissed him softly.

"Thank you" I whispered against his lips

"Strawberry?" He said lifting one to my lips and I bit into it seductivley while I looked into his eyes.

"Don't be starting that already" He said with a chuckle

"Why not, I thought I was allowed to have you however, and whenever I wanted?"

"You can, but I want to just be with you. I miss talking to you" He told me

"Babe, we always talk" I said as I crawled beside him on the blanket as his fingers toyed with mine.

"I want to talk to you about stuff that doesn't involve heists, and running from the law, I want to know about your day, and your thoughts."

"Dom, you know all of that already" I told him and he stood up and reached his hand out for me to take to which I happily accepted. We walked along the beach hand in hand, this was was just simple. He bent down to allow me to jump on his back as he carried me through the water. I looked around and I pressed a kiss to his ear as I rubbed his chest.

"BABE! Dolphins!" I said excitedly as I pointed to the dolphins jumping. He carries me over to a cave and I was still focused on the dolphins till I heard Dom.

"Oh no no no no! DAMNIT! For fuck sakes!" He yelled as he kicked th water in the cave. I looked at him with a confused look as I feat something on my foot. I looked down and saw thousands of rose petals. I looked around more and saw candles on rock ledges, a blanket that was now floating. Dom did all this and the waves ruined it. He was dissapointed, I can see that. But, he didn't have to be it was the thought that counts. I walked up behind him and kissed his back as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Baby, this was beautiful. Thank you"

"No, it's all fucked up now"

"Babe, its fine. It's still beautiful in here"

"Not for what I wanted" He said sadly

"You want this ass?" I jones as I hugged him moving his hands to my ass.

"Not right now" He said a second be let go of my butt and walked a few steps ahead looking at the ocean.

"Dom, what is the big deal. We can just go back to shore"

"Because that's not the plan!" He said frustratedly

"What plan!" I asked now getting annoyed

"Never mind" He said and I HATED when he did that.

"What plan, Dom!" I pushed

"Forget it, Letty. Let's go back."

"No, Dom. Tell me what fucking plan!" I asked again now getting annoyed.

"This!" He said pulling a box out of his pocket

"Because of a fucking b-" I started to say till I figured it out and went wide eyed at what it was and what he was doing.

"Oh my god" I whispered as my hands flew to my mouth.

"Letty, I know it's not the plan that was supposed to happen but I do know I love you and I never want to live my life witho-" I kissed him off with a deep kiss.

"Yes" I whispered kissing him again

"Yes?"

"Yes!" I confirmed.

"Ok let me finish, will you Leticia Ortiz, do the honour of becoming my forever, my ride or die, and MY WIFE!" He said happily.

"Without a doubt"

He smiled at me and slipped the ring on my finger, it was only then I realized I haven't even looked at the ring yet, I was so overwhelmed, I didn't even care what it looked like, but when I saw it I bit my lip trying to hide the smile that was overtaking my face when I recognized the ring that I have always admired.

It was a white gold round solitaire ring, it was cleaned up nicely as Dom slipped it on to my finger slowly.

"I've always loved your moms ring" I told him knowing it was hers

"You recognize it?" He said shocked that I remembered.

"Of course, I used to look at her ring when I was little and would tell her, if I ever get married I want it to be just like this one, and you know what she would say to me?"

"Whats that?"

"Maybe one day this will be yours" I told him softly as I took his hands in mine and reached up to kiss him.

"They always knew it would be us"

"Even when we were kids, they knew" I told him wrapping my arms around his waist as I leaned my head on his chest enjoying this moment with my boyf- fiancé.

"So what was your plan?" I teased him

"Well, I had the rose petals everywhere, the blanket laid out with candles lining where we would walk, and we were supposed to sit on the blanket and I would pull out the champagne and put the ring in a glass and hoped you'd realize it was in there before you swallowed it." He joked. I wasn't a fan of typical mushy proposals, but he planned all of this, and seeing him happy meant the world to me.

"Do the thing" I told him

"What?"

"The plan, do it. You worked hard on it, and I want you to be able to have your moment"

"It's all ruined now"

"No it's not, I said grabbing the last few petals and candles, finding the bottle of champagne that had floated off to the side as we walked back to shore. I we dropped the petals on the blanket Dom lit the candles that were left and hid the champagne bottle behind his back. He reached his hand out and opened it up so I could put the ring in it so he could do it. I smiled and shook my head no and he looked at me confused

"I don't want to take it off, so do everything else but without me taking it off" I said with a smile

He stood up and took my hand as he kissed me and pulled me to sit down again on his lap. He looked into my eyes and I laughed at the situation, I never thought this would be us. 14 years and we were still smitten with each other.

"Don't laugh" He said with a laugh

"Sorry" I told him as I cuddled into him more to listen to him say his piece as he asked me to marry him again.

I bit my lip and nodded yes as he kissed me again.

After a couple hours went by Dom was laying on his back as I laid beside him on my stomach, my fingers lazy dragging up and down his chest while I starred at my ring with the sunlight bouncing off of it.

"Can you untie my top?" I asked him knowing he tied it and tied it tight as per my request.

"Oh were celebrating?" He said with a smirk

"We're tanning and relaxing" I told him as I felt the string get loose and fall at my side leaving my back bare to the sun so I could get a tan without lines.

"So fiancé, when should we get married?"

" Whenever you want to, I'm happy with any day" I told him truthfully as IU lifted my head to rest on my hand

"Even tomorrow" He joked

"Sure" I told him truthfully

"What?"

"I said sure, if you want to get married tomorrow, let's get married tomorrow"

"Don't you want everyone to be there?"

"If they were, great, if they weren't, great. I honestly don't care who is there, all I care about is you, so as long as you're there that's all I need" I felt Dom sit and lift my body to his as my bikini top hung on my neck not covering my breasts.

"Now were really celebrating, were getting married tomorrow"

"Tomorrow it is" I smiled kissing him. I sat in his lap with my arms wrapped around his neck and my breasts pushed against him, I kept laughing mid kiss because I just got engaged and I was about to become a wife tomorrow. I was about to become Mrs. Toretto.

"I cant' believe you said yes" He whispered

"I can't believe you asked"

"You didn't think I would?"

"I never thought about it, I was always happy just being with you. I never needed a wedding or a ring to say otherwise"

"Did you want to get married?"

"I was never against marriage, I just never thought about it"

He stood up still carrying me as we went into the water, once he was waist deep he kept joking that he would drop me so I held him tighter so I wouldn't drop in.

"You wanna go" He joked as he pretended to drop me and I gripped him laughing

"NO! It's cold!"

"It is not, feel it" He said trying again

"No, Dominic!" I laughed.

"Okay, fine" He said softly kissing me. I loved to kiss him he knew when to be gentle and when to ma-

I was cut off by the sudden feeling of cold water as Dom dunked both of us underwater and came back up. I slapped his arm and laughed

"Ass" I said as I splashed him, he dove underwater and between my legs as he came back up with me on his shoudlers. I let out a scream as my hands dropped to Doms head as he stood his full height with me on his shoulders.

"You want down?" He asked and I stated to say yes but I stopped myself knowing how he was going to put me down, but it was too late he had already tossed me backwards into the water. I swam back up laughing as I wrapped my arms around him kissing him as he lifted me in his arms with my legs now wrapped around him.

"Still cold?"

"No" I told him

"You sure?" He asked looking down at my breasts and erect nipples. I rolled my eyes and he bent down to take on in his mouth, I gasped and tingles ran through me as he did this.

"I'll warm them up" He said against my nipples. He continued to suck them and I felt myself get turned on at his touch. I squeezed my legs tighter around his waist as he worked his magic. He slid his hand down to my bikini bottoms and rubbed me through the fabric, but still felt good nonetheless. Finally he pushed them off to the side as he slid a finger in me and rubbed my clit.

"Dom" I moaned softly as my head fell upon the top of his as he pleasured me. I dropped my head lower so I could grab his lips from my nipples to my lips to kiss me.

We continued to make out as his fingers probed in and out of me.

"Feel good, baby?"

"So good" I let out as I tried to hold him tighter but started to slip due to the fact we were still in the ocean.

"Just think of married sex, that's gonna be even better"

"Oh yeah?" I asked with a breathy tone not really listening, just feeling pleasure.

"Oh yeah" He stated as he kissed down my neck.

"Can't wait" I said as I felt myself so close to the edge. "Mmm right there" I moaned knowing if he kept getting that spot I was going to come.

"Come for me" He whispered kissing my neck, and I did just that. Dom didn't stop till he knew I was off my high.

We spent hours in the water, and finally at sundown we decided to head back in to go back home.

"It's the night before the wedding you know what that means?" He said as we drove back down the highway

I looked at him letting him continue

"Were supposed to sleep in separate rooms tonight" He said and I smiled at him crawling into his lap.

"I don't like traditional things like that"

"We have to, or it's bad luck" I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. We got back home to our bungalow and got ready for bed, we brushed our teeth together and I wore a pair of plain black panties and one of Doms wife beaters. He leaned down and kissed me goodnight as he grabbed a pillow and blanket and went to sleep on the couch.

A few hours later, I still couldn't sleep, I was tossing and turning, I didn't need it, but I enjoyed sleeping with Dom. I'm used to it, I'm used to walking up wrapped in his arms. I closed my eyes trying to sleep but I heard our bedroom door creak open, I smiled and looked up at Dom who had a sleepy pout on his face.

"Can I help you?" I asked him tiredly

"I don't like that tradition either" He said and I smiled at him, pulled back the blankets as a way of saying come under the covers with me and hold me.

"Get in" I told him and he didn't hesitate as he jumped into bed pulling me into him kissing my forehead.

"Now I can sleep" He said as he held me tighter as I smiled knowing now I can too

"Night, baby" I mumbled as I started to sleep.

"Goodnight, my love"

* * *

 **-End**

 **More one shots to come!**


	2. Movie Nights Get Naughty

"Guys, were gonna start the movie now!" Mia yelled and I pulled my lips away from Doms. We had spent the last hour making out in his room and I was extremely horny.

"If we don't go now she will just come up here" I whispered against his lips

"I begged my parents for a brother" He groaned as I pulled myself off of his body

"Then you may have had some competition" I winked as I turned to go downstairs only to have my arm pulled back by him.

"Would not"

"You'll never know" I argued back and kissed his lips quickly before we made our way downstairs

"Finally!" They groaned in unison

"Shut up, we didn't even take that long I said as I went to sit on the couch. Jesse moved off of it so Dom could lay with me. Dom laid on the couch and I laid in front of him, he draped his arm over me and a grabbed his hand under the blanket we had covering us.

The movie started and I couldn't pay much attention, I was still horny and I could feel Doms member poking into my ass. He started to run his fingers up and down my arms making me shiver. I moved my ass around and I heard Dom groan quietly in my ear. That sound went straight to my core. He wrapped his arm tighter around me and pulled me closer to his body, his hand moved from my arm and down to my breast as he started to kneed it. I reached up and pulled his hand away, we couldn't do this here. But he put it right back an licked a trail from my collarbone to my ear. I moved my ass against him again and I could feel him harden and that only turned me on even more. He let go of my breast and put his hand right below my belly button and pulled me closer. He moved his hand underneath my shirt and started to grope my breast over my bra. He used his other hand to tilt my chin back to kiss his lips.

"Dom" I whispered quietly and with that he pulled my bra down and toyed with my erect nipples.

"I know who the killer is! It's obvious!" Vince yelled and Dom and I broke apart.

They kept watching and Dom resumed his movements, he let go of my breast and I felt his hand go lower and cup me through my shorts. I closed my eyes and bit my lip to hold back any sound. He stopped briefly to look around and saw everyone was engrossed by the movie so he undid the button on my shorts and I lifted my hips slightly to allow him to move them down more. I adjusted the blanket just incase and Dom leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"You gotta be real quiet" This whole idea of being able to get caught was a real turn on. I nodded in agreement as he started to toy with my clit.

"Oh!" I moaned but it sounded more of a shocked sound

"What?" Leon said looking back at me as Dom slowly rubbed my clit, making it even harder for me to answer.

"I-uh, I think I know the killer" I said hoping he would let it go and turn around.

"Oh" He said and turned back around to the movie, thank god. Doms fingers went lower and he inserted two fingers inside of me. He switched his pace and continued to please me quietly.

"Dom" I moaned extremely quietly but he heard it as he thrusted his clothed erection into me hoping for some friction. I reached behind me slipped my hand into his sweat pants as I gripped his hard member.

"Baby" He moaned quietly as he breathed a bit heavier in my ear. He kept fingering me hard at a slow pace, and I could feel my fingers and toes tingling.

"Popcorn?" Mia asked as she stood up.

"Yess" I moaned at the feeling, but Mia thought I was answering her.

"Drinks?" She asked again.

"Mhmm" I said trying to not moan outloud.

I was so close and I gripped Dom harder and stroked him faster then I felt him stop.

"Chocolate?"

"Noo" I moaned at loss of contact

"Okay, no chocolate" Mia said.

Dom moved my hand and adjusted our bodies, he gripped my hips and lifted my leg up slightly as he tapped his hard member against my ass, now I knew what was coming.

Slowly he slid in and I couldn't help but let it slip.

"Oh god"

"It's not even that scary, Let"

Dom kept thrusting into me and whenever I would open my mouth Dom would cover it with his own.

"Gotta be quiet, baby" He whispered and I nodded my head

He thrusted into me slowly to be sure we didn't make noise, he reached around and played with my clit and sucked my neck. God this felt good, and it felt so naughty to be doing this here.

"Im close" I whispered and he moved us slightly so I would be taking him deeper, I felt Dom put his hand over my mouth he knew I wouldn't be able to keep quiet. I bit his fingers that were over my mouth as I came, as soon as I did I felt him cum deep inside me. We both tried to regulate our breathing, but it wasn't the easiest.

"You guys good?" Jesse asked

"Yeah, movie was just making me nervous" I said as they went back to watching it. I turned in Doms arms kissed him and pulled my shorts and underwear back up, I went to the bathroom to clean myself up, then Dom did the same, we couldn't be alone because we wouldn't have come back. Once he got back he pulled me to lay on top of him, he rubbed my back and I cuddled my head into his neck. The movie was still on the team was making their guesses about the killer and I was slowly falling asleep under my boyfriends back massage he was currently giving me.

The movie had ended and I heard Dom trying to wake me up but I was too tired so I just cuddled up into his arms even more as I let him pick me up and bring me to our bed.

We definitely had our fun, but the love we had for each other was more than anything I had ever felt, I feel incomplete without him, and he feels the same. We cuddled up and let sleep take over.


	3. I Want To Try

_"Hey, Let, do you think you could pick Ella up from school, Bry and I have to go to the bank and sign paperwork with the mortgage and I'll be way too late to pick her up an-"_

 _"Mia, it's all good, I'll grab her, her booster seat is still here anyways so it's no biggie"_ I told her, because honestly, I loved spending time with my niece. She was so much fun to hang out with, even at 7 years old we were inseparable, and she loves when auntie Letty picks her up, after all I am her favorite.

 _"Thank you thank you thank you, I'll text you when we get home, Jack stayed home today so we have him."_

 _"Sounds good, we can just keep her for dinner too"_

 _"You're a lifesaver"_

 _"Not really, just her favorite auntie"_

 _"Only auntie"_

 _"Still her favorite"_

 _"Yeah, you are, anyways text you in a bit love you"_

 _"Love you too"_

We hung up and I went out back to give Dom a hand on the car and grab Ellas booster seat.

"Babe, you wanna go to a movie tonight?"

"Sure, but it'll have to be a bit later"

"Why?"

"Gotta pick up Elly Belly, told Mi we'd keep her for dinner, her and Brian gotta do some shit at the bank with the mortgage and whatnot"

"Oh ok when you going to get her?" I looked at my phone and realized I should leave in a couple minutes.

"In 2 minutes, wanna come, you know she'd love to see her favorite uncle?" I smirked

"Yeah, just let me change" He said and I went to grab her seat and strapped it securely in my car, I've done this enough for both Ella and Jack, I would say I'm a pro now. I strapped that in and got in the front seat as I waited for Dom. I hooked my phone up to the speaker and played some music while I scrolled through Facebook till I heard the passenger side door open and Dom get in.

"Ready?"

"Yep"

"This song makes no sense" Dom said as he listened to the words

"Half of these songs don't make sense now" I told him with a laugh

We pulled up to the school and I parked on the side and went out to check in so the school knew I was picking Ella up today, Dom and I were both on the list so it was a lot easier than going through the process of 'who are you, do you know this child, are you kidnapping her'

"Hi Letty, so nice of you to pick up Ella today, she has been talking a lot about you lately" Her teacher smiled and that warmed my heart knowing that she talks about me at school. Good things I hope.

"Yeah, she gets an auntie day today"

"She is going to love that" She said and then the kids all ran outside as the bell rang. I stood off to the side by the moms waiting for Ella to come out. I waited for a couple of minutes and saw her slowly walking out with her friend Hailey, it was so cute to see, it was like seeing me and Mia when we were little.

Hailey said something to her and pointed in my direction she looked up and saw me and she started to run towards me. I bent down waiting for her hug that I knew she would give.

"AUNTIE LETTY!" She yelled as her little body jumped into my open arms.

"Theres my Elly Belly!" I said lifting her up and hugging her tightly.

I grabbed her backpack and put it on my back as I took her hand and we walked down the steps to my car.

"How was school, babe?"

"Lots of fun, we learned how to times today, and we had show and tell, and then we played red rover"

"Wow! That sounds like a busy day" I said as I put her back pack in the car.

"Go give uncle hugs" I told her as Dom got out of the car and picked her up giving her a a big bear hug.

"Elly Belly! Look how big you've gotten!" Dom said with a surprised tone

"How old are you now? 17, 27?" He joked making her laugh

"No uncle I'm 7!" She said laughing

"7! You have to stop growing!"

"Come on, toots" I said going around to pick her up and strap her in her seat.

"What are we doing today, auntie?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Can we go to the park?"

"Sure" I told her and she shouted 'yes'

"Auntie?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Can you play, Moana?"

"What song?"

"How Far song"

"Can you put it on, babe" I asked Dom

"Where is it?"

"In my playlists, the Moana soundtrack should be the third one down" I told Dom as he searched for it on my phone.

"I only see Frozen, Little Mermaid, and Beauty and the Beast" He said

"Oh right, it's in the favorites playlist"

"Which one theres two?"

"The one that's not the Alessia Cara version" I told him and the song started to play and Ella started to sing along.

"How many Disney soundtracks you got?" Dom teased

"Too many, you should here the baby Mozart I got in there. But she used to love it"

"You're such a good, auntie" Dom said

"That's why I'm her favorite" I bragged

"Yeah, yeah"

We got to the park and I got Ella out as she ran towards the swings.

I went to go push her but she stopped me

"No! Swing with me, auntie!"

"I might be too big, babe"

"No, you're not, UNCLE DOM!" She told me as she yelled for Dom to come push her.

"Yes, sweetie?" Dom said, I loved seeing them together

"Can you push me and auntie Let"

"Sure, sit down and hold on tight" He told her. "You too" He said winking at me. He pushed us and I listened to her laugh, that sound warmed my heart.

"HIGHER!" Dom pushed her a bit higher.

"Dom" I warned, and when he went to push me again he grabbed my butt and smirked at me.

We got off the swings and I held her legs as she went on the monkey bars.

"She is beautiful, she looks just like you" A woman said to me

"Thanks, but shes just my niece" I told her.'

"My mistake, but she definitely looks a lot like you" She said smiling.

We stayed at the park for about 20 more minutes then went to get groceries.

Dom went to put her in the cart but I stopped him.

"Hold on" I said grabbing wet wipes to clean the cart off before I put her in the basket part of the cart.

"Okay mommy" Dom said jokingly but something about hearing someone refer to me as mommy made me wonder.

We grabbed some stuff for dinner and went back home, I danced around with my niece while Dom cooked the pasta.

"Ladies, it's dinner time"

"Let's go, toots" I said picking her up by her arms while she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Mmm smells good, uncle" I said rubbing his back

"Yeah uncle it smells really really really really good!"

"That's a lot of reallys" He said as he kissed her cheek. I loved seeing this side of Dom. I smiled at their interaction wondering what it would be like for Dom to interact with our own child.

I gazed lovingly at him and apparently for too long because he noticed and called me out.

"What?" He asked shyly

"Nothing" I whispered back with a smile.

Once dinner was done Mia ended up picking Ella up from our place.

"Bye baby girl, we will see you this weekend" I said hugging my niece tightly.

"Okay, I love you"

"I love you too"

A couple of hours later Dom and I had showered and made our way to bed.

"You know" Dom started to say causing me to look at him. "You're really good with Ella"

"Shes just, I don't know, she makes it so easy"

"Everytime I see you too together, I start to wonder" He said nervously to me.

"I want to try for a baby" I blurted out.

Dom looked at me stunned and said nothing. Was that not where he was going with this?

"Say something"

"Less talking more trying" He said pulling me on top of him and kissing me hard.

"You want to try?" I asked him with a smile

"Letty, you have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that. I can't wait to have babies with you"

"Well what are you waiting for boy, impregnate me!" I joked kissing him again.


	4. Game Night

**A/N: Send me some ideas or reviews of what you'd like to see next! I'll try and do them all! This one was one that just came into my head after a night of playing this game, most of us know that this game always takes a turn haha. Hope you enjoy~ And as always please R &R!**

 **Letty POV**

"Why are we even doing this?" I asked Dom as I pulled my jeans off and grabbed a pair of leggings to now put on.

"Because Mia really wanted to and you know I can't say no to her" He said as he pulled on a pair of grey gray joggers that always looked so good on him. I eyed him up and down and bit my lip as I walked over to him and traced my hand down his chest to his groin.

"Can you say no to me?" I asked seductively as I leaned up to kiss him deeply.

"Mmm, never" He said picking me up and laying me on the bed. His hadns slid up my shirt but we were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"Ugh, I'm gonna kill Mia" I groaned as Dom slowly got off of me and reached his hand down to help me up.

"One game and we can kick them out" He said giving me another kiss as we made our way downstairs to open the door.

"You guys ready!" Mia said excitedly as she kissed Doms cheek and made her way over to me

"Why are we doing games night, Mi?" I whined again as I accepted the Corona she handed me.

"Because it's fun, and we need to do other things besides getting drunk and hanging out at the garage"

"Mia, we never get drunk we have a couple beers, and were only at the shop when we work. Besides Dom and I do a lot of stuff together"

"Yeah, you and Dom, we need times for the family too" She said putting the rest of the beer in the fridge.

"Fine" I said as I sat at the kitchen table while Dom came in and placed a kiss on my head making me smile as he sat down too.

"Alright first game is bullshit"

We handed out the cards and played bullshit, thankfully for me I always knew when Mia and Dom were lying so I had an advantage. After a few rounds I was already getting bored.

"Mia, can we please play something else?"

"Fine what do you want to play?"

"How about we bring it back a bit?" Dom suggested

"How so?" Brian asked

"You guys remember how to play asshole?"

"Sure do" I said remember the times we played in highschool

We played a few rounds and next up was my turn.

"Seven" I said as I picked up my card.

"Ooooh 'Never Have I Ever'!" Mia said and I laughed as we all put three fingers up.

"Okay, never have I ever kissed a girl" I said nudging Dom as he and Brian took a drink and put a finger down.

"Never have I ever kissed a guy" Dom said as Mia and I put a finger down and took a drink.

"Real original" I smirked at him

"Never have I ever had sex in a public place" Brian said and Dom and I looked at each other with a grin and took a drink remembering the time in the restaurant bathroom a few weeks ago. That was just the most recent time.

"You guys are unbelievable" Mia said laughing

"Fine, never have I ever done anal!" Mia said and Dom and I both put our third and last finger down slowly before taking a drink.

"EW! You guys that is sick!"

"You said it!" I argued

"Everyone says it because no one does it! I didn't think you guys would ugh sick!" Mia said pretending to fake gag which made me laugh. I loved fucking with her and grossing her out. Of course I wasn't sharing intimate details it is her brother after all, and I like to keep the detailed stuff private.

"Don't knock it till you try it, Mi. Besides if you get enough lu-"

"Don't even finish that sentence" She said wide eyed as I started to laugh hysterically

"I'm kidding, it's not that great." I told her truthfully. It wasn't terrible there was some pleasure to it, but it was more pain than pleasure.

"What are you talking about, it was great!" Dom said

"For you maybe, you're not the one getti-"

"ANYWAYS!" Mia said jumping in before we could go any further. I laughed at her reaction.

"Five" Dom said picking up the next card

"Rule card" Mia said and I could see Dom thinking about something then he got the evil smirk as he looked at me.

"Everytime I say something, Letty, you must call me 'daddy'" He said laughing. Neither one of us was into the whole 'daddy' thing and he knew it creeped me out so he did it to piss me off.

"What! No"

"No what?" He pressed

"No, Dominic" I said annunciating each letter in his name.

"If you don't you lose" He said and he knows that I'm very competitive and hated losing.

"Ugh fine"

"Fine?"

"Daddy" I said with attitude.

"Queen" Mia said

"Ladies drink" Mia and I both took a sip then it was my turn again

"Eight"

"Switch" I had to switch an article of clothing with someone, now the obvious choice would have been Mia, but because of Doms rule card, it was payback.

"Take it off, daddy"

"What?" He asked looking at me confused.

"Your shirt, take it off"

"I am not wearing your shirt" He said looking at my tight tank top.

"Oh yes you are, daddy" I dragged out and he huffed and pulled his shirt over his head while I went to the other room to take mine off and quickly covered my body with Doms T-Shirt. I helped him put my tank top on but it was a little snug I thought with a laugh. It was stretched to the max in the upper chest area and only went to his bellybutton.

"I'm going to kill you" Dom said as he looked down at himself.

"Aw, don't be like that, daddy" I said still playing along.

We came back into the kitchen me wearing Doms white T-Shirt that went mid-thigh and him wearing my tank top that looked like a crop top. Mia and Brian were laughing hysterically at Dom.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up" He said with a pout as he sat down. I put my hand on his thigh and rubbed soft circles as a way of saying don't worry about it were all having fun. He grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together.

"Sev- Ugh never have I ever again" I groaned

"Never have I ever uhm, I don't know, babe what haven't we done?"

"You guys are really fucked" Mia said

"I didn't mean sexually, you freak, Get your mind out of the gutter"

"Well with you two it's hard to tell"

"Never have I ever- OH, Never have I ever been peed on!" I said and everyone looked at me weird.

"What?" Dom asked

"What, I said I haven't"

"I know, that's still weird thing to think of"

"Hey it was in that movie member, she kept begging the guy to pee on her when they were having sex"

"Oh Yeah! That really fucked up lifetime movie" Dom said remembering the movie we saw on TV a few weeks ago.

"You guys are really weird" Brian said

"Never have I ever been a cop" Dom said looking at Brian

"Fuck you" He joked taking a drink.

"Never, uh never have I ever watched Fifty Shades of Grey" Brian said and Mia, Dom and I all drank.

"Dom! Dude, what were you thinking!"

"Are you serious?" Dom questioned him

"Dude, it is such a chick movie"

"Not really, it's basically soft-core porn"

"Chick movie" Brian argued "Whatever bro, you watched Fifty Shades of Grey" He said laughing

"Yeah, I did. Letty and I watched it together and let me tell you, best sex ever after that." He said high fiving Brian as Mia wore a disgusted look on her face and I raised my eyebrows at him that said 'seriously'.

I will admit the movie itself was ridiculous and pointless, Mia begged me to see it with her, I hated it, but some of the scenes did get me a bit hot. So, one night when Dom and I were in bed trying to find a movie I jokingly suggested we watch it and we did. Watching the movie and some of those scenes while lying in bed with my husband, that got me really hot and I suggested we try some of it out. He is right though; the sex was AMAZING that night.

"Never have I ever, gotten a tattoo" Mia said to make sure nothing else would come up to scar her for life. Dom and I both drank.

"WHAT! When did you guys get a tattoo? What is it? Show me!"

"After we got married"

"Show me"

"Fine come here" I said standing up

"Why?"

"I don't think you want me pulling my pants down in front of your husband" She laughed and grabbed my hand pulling me into the next room. I pulled my leggings down to my thighs and slid my underwear down a bit so she could see ink that was on my skin.

'Dom' Was written in cursive on my lower hip right below my scar.

"Wow, I never thought you would get my brothers' name tattooed on you!"

"Yeah, Dom has my name in the same spot so I don't think you want to see his" I laughed as we walked back into the kitchen and had some more drinks.

"Okay, next game" I suggested

"Ok, how about 'Do You Know Them?'"

"What's that?"

"There's a series of questions and your spouse has to answer the answer you right down the correct answer on paper without showing them and whoever's answers matches the most wins"

"Okay"

"Okay, you guys will be first. What is your spouse's favorite food? What is your spouse's favorite movie, where is your spouse originally from? What is his/her most embarrassing moment? What is his/her favorite article of clothing?"

I wrote down my answers on the board and hid them from Dom.

"Ok, Dom?"

"Her favorite food is her abuelas tacos, and anything with truffles" I flipped the board over and it said exactly that. I was actually surprised he knew that.

"Wow, alright that's one point, your answer for questions 2?"

"She can't choose between Casablanca and Pulp Fiction"

"Let?" She said and he was right again as I flipped the board that said Casablanca and Pulp Fiction.

"Two points, third question?"

"Born in Texas moved to DR when she was 4 came to LA when she was 8"

"Right again" Mia said when she read my answer.

"Most embarrassing moment, was when dad walked in on us having sex and gave us 'the talk' after" I hid my head as I flipped the board over that said the same thing.

"That was the worst" I said remembering that day like it was yesterday.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Ungh fuck, yes baby" I moaned as I rode Dom. His hands gripped my waist and our moans and heavy breathing kept increasing. Thankfully everyone was gone, Mia was at camp and Tony was away on business this weekend so Dom and I had the house to ourselves._

 _"Fuuuck, Dom" I moaned as I dropped my hands to his chest while I continued to bounce on him. His hands slowly losing that tight grip he once had as beads of sweat dripped down my body._

 _"Fuck baby you feel so good. Ungh so good, Letty" He moaned as he lifted his knees so they had a slight bend to them as he drove his hips into me harder._

 _"Dooom, unnngh yes right there baby, don't stop" I moaned as I let my left hand grip the arm rest of the couch while the other gripped Doms waist._

 _"So close, baby" I said moaning louder knowing he loved hearing my sounds, we weren't usually able to be loud since the house was always filled with people, but not this weekend, this weekend we could be as loud as we wanted to and could do it anywhere we wanted to._

 _"Unnngh fuck mmmm yesyesYES Ooooh!" I moaned louder_

 _"OH MY GOD!" Said a voice_

 _"Oooh ye-ungh OH GOD!" I yelled once I heard the voice that didn't belong to Dom or I. I quickly dropped my body on Doms and stopped my movements as Dom quickly pulled a blanket on our nude bodys to cover us._

 _"DAD!"_

 _"TONY!"_

 _"Oh my- agh Do- Let- I uh I'll be outside" He said as he made retching sounds while closing the front door he just opened to let us get cleaned up and dressed._

 _"Oh my god. Dom." I said burying my face in my hands_

 _"What is he doing home?" Dom asked outloud_

 _"Doesn't matter, he just saw us having sex!"_

 _"Should we go somewhere?" He asked_

 _"I don't know, I don't want to face him right now" I said absolutely mortified that my boyfriends dad a man who was like my dad too just walked in on me riding his son and moani- oh god. I have to get out of here. I have to get out of here and change my name and move to Norway._

 _We both quickly got dressed and I pulled my hair into a pony tail and we rearranged the living room back to normal. A soft knock was at the door and Dom said come in. I slapped his arm and gave him a look of 'what are you doing!' I went to go run upstairs but Tony stopped me._

 _"Let, please come back down here, Dominic you too, son" He both had an awkward and uncomfortable look on our face._

 _"Let's talk" Tony said and we both hesitantly sat down away from each ohter._

 _"Okay, look. I uh, I know that you're both mature. Dom you're 20 son, and Letty you're 19, you've been together for 3 almost 4 years. I know that you too are hav- that you're uhm, act- that you two are intimate" He said slowly and the discomfort was obvious in all three of us._

 _"I just want to make sure you're being safe"_

 _"Oh my god, dad. Really? I'm 20 years old, we are not having this talk" Dom groaned_

 _"I didn't want to have this talk either till I saw my son and daughter in law doing deed on my couch"_

 _"We're sorry" I said softly out of embarrassment._

 _"Look, I get it. You're young you guys have urges"_

 _"Dad, please don't say urges" Dom whines again_

 _"I'm just saying, I was young once too. I mean your mother and would do it anywhere we co-"_

 _"AND that's it for that conversation, bye dad" Dom said as he grabbed my hand and lifted me up._

 _"I'm just saying, make smart decisions and be safe."_

 _"Great, thanks dad" Dom said sarcastically obviously trying to get out of there to avoid any further embarrassment._

 ** _End Flashback_**

"That really was the worst" I said again.

"See, you guys are always going at it." Mia stated "Next question, favorite article of clothing?"

"My shirt, and her short grey boots" Dom said casually and I smiled and kissed his cheek as I flipped the board over to show the same answer

"Well 5 for 5, you guys are good"

Mia and Brian also got 5 out of 5 on theirs and next up was my turn.

"Okay Let, what is your spouses guilty pleasure? What is his worst habit? What was his favorite class in highschool? What is his favorite book? What food does he hate most?"

Dom wrote his answers down and it was my turn to answer them.

"Let?"

"His guilty pleasure is watching Storage Wars, he absolutely loves that show" I said and Dom flipped it over and showed the same answer.

"Worst habit, is cracking his knuckles!"

"Dom?" He flipped the board over and it said the same thing.

"I didn't even know you noticed that I did that!"

"You do it all the time!"

"Look who pays attention" He joked.

"Favorite class?"

"History" He loved history, we didn't have a mecahnics class at our school, or else that would be his favorite.

"Right again"

"Favorite book?"

"Catcher in the the Rye and To Kill A Mockingbird, he can't choose. He still reads them over and over again to this day" I said and Dom laughed as he flipped the board over to reveal I was right again.

"Okay, and what food does Dom hate?"

"Mushrooms. He can't stand them"

He flipped the board over and it once again matched my answer.

"Dom your turn! You guys are killing it!"

"What is Lettys biggest fear? What makes Letty insecure? What movie makes her cry? What turns her on? And what is her favorite way to be soothed?"

"Biggest fear, deep ocean diving, she hates when she can't see the bottom, she gets insecure about her body specifically her cute butt that I love, but that's very rare that that even happens, but she has her days, I am Legend and My Girl makes her cry even though she says it doesn't, what turns her on is confidence, intelligence, and respect, her favorite way to be soothed is when I run her a bubble bath" Dom says confidently

"All right except you get half point for one of them" I told him

"For what?"

"The last one"

"The bath? You love when I run you baths"

"It's soothing when you join me" She said as she sat on my lap and wrapped one arm around my neck.

"Alright, Letty. Who is Doms' favorite band or singer? What calms him down? What is his hobby? How does he take his coffee? What is his favorite spot to be kissed other than mouth?"

"Jimi Hendrix, 2-Pac, Foo Fighters, and Jay-Z, going for a drive always calms him down and when I tickle his arm, his hobby right now is paddle boarding, coffee black, tea with a dash of milk, and his favorite spot is right here" I said leaving a small kiss along his jaw bone.

"Shes good" Dom said as I answered everything right again

"Alright, Dom your turn. These are getting deeper and creepier to ask your brother so Bry you read them out" Mia said handing the questions over to him

"Alright, what is Lettys favorite time to be intimate?" He asked shyly

"What is her favorite… uh position? What is her hidden talent? What is her favorite breakfast? What is the most scandalous place she has had sex?" Brian asked nervously which made us laugh.

"Well they really cut to the chase" I said laughing as I wrote down my answers

"Favorite time is the morning, Mia close your ears, the Lotus and on top, her hidden talent is she can hold her breath under water for a minute and 15 seconds, favorite breakfast is egg whites and spinach on toast, most scandalous place is hmmm, there was the movie theatre time, or the change room" Dom said winking at me as I replayed both memories in my head.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"This movie sounds boring" Dom groaned_

 _"Well there was nothing else playing, and I don't want to go all the way home after we just got ready to come here"_

 _"Look no one else is in here" He said noticing the theatre was completely empty._

 _"You say that like it's a bad thing, Toretto" I said winking at him as we got a seat in the back. Halfway through the movie Dom was rubbing my leg, I leaned over and kissed him which soon got heated. I made my way into his lap as I started to grind on him during our make out session. I could feel him get harder underneath me. I looked around again to make sure no one was in here. I stood up and unbuttoned my jeans and slid them off._

 _"You wanna make use of the empty theatre?" I asked him seductively_

 _"Get over here" He growled as he pulled me back on to his lap. I unbuckled his pants and slid them down to his knees. I kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck as I slid down on him._

 _"Fuck" I moaned as I took him in. I started to bounce lightly biting my lip so I wasn't too loud since I know there was a guy at the top part who was playing the movie._

 _I felt Dom grab my breasts as he slid his tongue between my lips. He used his free hand to grip my ass which drove him deeper inside me._

 _"Ungh, Dom right there" I moaned in his ear_

 _"You like that, baby?" He asked with a groan_

 _"So good" I moaned softly as I felt my orgasm approaching._

 _"So clo- ungh so close" I moaned and I felt Dom pull out of me, and I whined at the loss of contact._

 _"Bend over" He said his voice lacing with lust as he slowly bent my over the row of chairs that were in front of us. He gripped my hips and slid into me._

 _"OH" I moaned loudly and reached to grab onto the headrest of the seat as he thrusted into me harder._

 _"Fuck Dom"_

 _"You're so sexy, baby" He said leaning down to whisper in my ear as he toyed with my clit._

 _"You gonna come for me, babe?"_

 _"Mhm" I moaned unable to speak._

 _"What do you want, Let?"_

 _"Harder" I managed to get out and he bent over to kiss my spine as he trusted into me harder from behind._

 _"Ungh yes, baby. I'm coming" I whispered out in a breathy moan as I finally came with Dom right behind me._

 _"Ungh ungh ungh" He groaned as I felt him fill me. He kissed my spine once more before pulling out of me. We quickly got dressed and continued the movie._

 _"That was a good movie" He said with a grin_

 _"Yeah, I was really into it" I joked_

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

At this point we were all pretty tipsy borderline drunk so we said our goodnights, we made our way upstairs and finally crawled into bed.

"Tonight was kind of fun" I told him as I rested my head on his chest while he played with my hair.

"Yeah, it was"

He put a movie on for us and kissed my head.

"Baby?" He said

"Hmm?"

"Can you do the thing?" He asked shyly and I laughed and pulled his arm to rest on my body.

"You're lucky I love you" I said as I started to tickle his arm lightly to help him fall asleep.

"I am so lucky, so lucky I'll never be able to understand" He said as he relaxed under my fingertips.

"Breakfast tomorrow?" He asked lazily

"Is it a date?"

"It's always a date with you"

"Then I accept"

"You accept?" He said with a laugh

"I could reject you"

"But you love me, baby"

"Yeah, I do. I really do."

* * *

 **R &R xx**


	5. A Dotty Day

**Cute Dotty Fic. A Day with Dotty!**

* * *

"Baby" I heard faintly and I squeezed my eyes tighter

"Baby, baby, baby, baby" I heard in a sing song voice as the fingers that were tracing my body started top pull the covers off.

"No" I groaned rolling over and hiding under my pillow.

"But, baby I'm bored" He pouted

"Go see Vince" I whined again

"I don't wanna" He said rubbing my back

"Then go see, Leon"

"I don't wanna"

"Then go see, Jesse"

"Nah" He said and finally I turned around sat up angrily and tossed the blankets off.

"Then go hang out with Mia or something Dom, I'm sleeping."

"Morning, bub" He said leaning over to kiss me as he gave me a cheeky grin.

"Why do you insist on waking me up when you know I love my sleep.

"Because I wanted to spend time with you" He said cutely which made me soften. He could be really cute when he wanted to be.

"Can't you just watch me sleep or some shit. You know something that doesn't involve waking me up" I said leaning into his side comfortably.

"No, because I like talking to you."

"You just want some"

"Actually, I don't" He said and I looked at him and raised my eyebrow

"Okay I always want some, but I actually just want to hang out with you"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just like being with you. The days are better when I hang out with you" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"You're lucky you're good looking." I said with a smile as I watched him get out of bed. I looked him up and down and saw he was already dressed.

"How long have you been trying to wake me up?"

"A while, you sleep like the dead"

"I like it that way"

"Get up, bubble butt" He told me as he came over to smack my ass.

"I do not have a bubble butt"

"Oh trust me" He said grabbing on to it as he bent down to whisper in my ear. "It's a bubble butt"

"And what makes you so sure about that?" I asked with a smirk

"When I take you from behind and it's all booty booty booty!" He said slapping his hand back and forth in the air.

"You are so annoying"

"Yeah, but I'm also hungry so can you hurry along so we can get food"

"Yeah yeah, gimmie 10 minutes, princess" I said pulling the covers back and getting out of bed making my way to the bathroom.

"Hey" Dom yelled as I walked by him and into our bathroom

"Yeah?"

"You're butt looks good" He said as he went to sit on the bed watching TV while I got ready. I rolled my eyes and laughed. He was always an ass man.

I grabbed some shorts and tossed on a black tank top and ran a brush through my wild mane. I put on some moisturizer and was ready to go in 7 minutes.

"Where we going?"

"Grub"

"I love you" I said with a smile, he knew that was my favorite place to eat.

"You love food"

"You're a close second" I said pecking his lips as we went downstairs to put our shoes on

"Where are you guys going so early?" Vince asked as Mia made breakfast

"Breakfast" Dom said as he grabbed the keys

"Ah nice we will be ready soon" Vince said

"Mias making food, Letty and I are going out."

"See you guys later" They shouted as Dom and I made our way out to the car.

"Did you hear about Jen?" I asked while looking out my window

"Tran? No why?"

"She fucked some girls boyfriend, but what she didn't know was the girl was a trained MMA fighter and just kicked the shit out of her" I said with a laugh, I hated that bitch.

"She had it coming" Dom said with a laugh. "How'd the girlfriend find out?"

"Oh that's the best part, the girlfriend started having issues, down there, got it checked out and turns out she got chlamydia from her boyfriend and he didn't have it when they first started dating, so he eventually spilled it was Jen and it was Jen that gave it to him, so she kicked the shit out of her"

"That's not surprising" Dom said as he took my hand.

"Oh shit, what day is it?" I said looking at my phone

"The 10th, why?"

"I gotta go see Nina at 3 today"

"Alright we can stop thereafter"

"You're not coming in"

"Didn't say I was, just saying we will stop there, I'll wait in the car while you get your waxing done" He said with a child like voice.

"How do you even do that?" He asked a couple minutes later

"What? Get a wax?"

"Yeah, doesn't that shit hurt?"

"Uh yeah, it's not comfortable, but my pussys like kryptonite so I can handle it."

"Someone thinks highly of themselves"

"You saying this isn't the best you've had?" I said motioning to my lower half

"Nah baby, you know you're the best" He said leaning over the console to kiss me.

"Got that right, papa" I smiled at him

We got to the restaurant and Dom and I ordered our usual, he gave me a bite of his waffles as I leaned over the table as I gave him a bite of my eggs benny.

"We should go to Vegas next month"

"For what?"

"Just get out of town"

"We could go for our anniversary" I suggested knowing it was 2 months away but it was at the beginning.

"It's set then, June 3rd is a weekend so we will leave the day before"

We ended up at a pond that rented out paddel boats for the affernoon.

"You know there's peddles on both side for a reason" He said as he splashed water on me. I jumped feeling the cold water hit me and started to laugh.

"I haven't read the manual" I said as I leaned my head against his shoulder as we both started to peddle around the lake.

"Let's play a game"

"Alright"

"Word Association"

"What? No I Spy?"

"Cute, I'll say a word you tell me the first thing that comes to mind"

"I kind of guessed that" I said with a smirk as I nudged him We both leaned back and stopped peddling just floating around the lake.

"Blue"

"Ocean"

"Belt"

"12"" I said and he looked at me funny

"12" fan belt for the Charger" I said proudly and he let out a deep laugh.

"Foot"

"Ticklish"

"Oil"

"You"

"Happy"

"Me" I told him with a smile.

" I like you" He told me

"I really like you too" I told him honestly, we seemed like tough bad ass people, and we are. But when it's just us, we really are lovey dovey. We like to cuddle, and play with each other, he makes me giggle, I make him blush. We like to make each other happy.

"What should we do tonight?"

"Rent a movie and you can cuddle me?" I said in a sing song voice

"I guess" He joked and I smacked his chest

"I'm kidding, I love doing nothing with you"

We spent the rest of the day together except for when I got my wax done then we ended up renting a movie and getting take out for dinner. When we got home we said hi to everyone and I grabbed a couple Coronas and followed Dom upstairs. We went for a quick shower together first.

"That is so cold" I whined

"You put it too hot"

"Turn it up"

"I'll burn my skin off, come here" He said pulling me into a hug while I shivered under the luke warm water.

"You're not very nice" I whined again

"If I turn it up will that make you happy" He asked and I looked up at him and smiled. He huffed and turned it up a bit more. Dom grabbed the loofah and started to wash me while I shampooed my hair. He got to my armpits and I quickly brought my arm down and laughed.

"That tickles!" I yelped with a laugh

"Oh does it? Does it?" He teased and tried to tickle me more. I turned away from him and he continued to tickle me all over.

"Do-Dooom stop" I begged through a fit of giggles.

"Guys?" We heard Mia say from the other side of the door and Dom stopped tickling me

"Yeah?"

"We're going to the movies tonight, you want to come?"

"Nah, we're good Mi, we rented one for tonight" Dom said as I washed his body.

"K, we're leaving in a bit" She said as she walked away.

"Is all the shampoo out of my hair?" Dom asked turning around to show me his bald head. I laughed and smacked his bare ass.

"So not called for" He said trying to act serious

"Oh poor Dommy" I teased as I turned around to wash the shampoo out of mine.

"DOM!" I yelled and I heard him laugh hysterically behind me

"DOM! Turn it off! That's so fucking cold! Dom!" I said wrapping my arms around my body to keep myself warm.

"Nope."

"DOM!" I whined stomping my feet. Trying to reach past him and turn it up.

"I'll get out" I threatened.

"No you won't"

I raised my eyebrow and pulled the shower curtain back,

"Okay okay, come here" He said pulling me back and turning the water up again.

"Don't be an asshole" I said cuddling my body into his as he washed the shampoo out of my hair.

"You started it"

"You started it" He mocked and I pinched his waist.

"You know I'm just playing, baby" He said kissing the top of my head

"I know" I said with a smile.

We finished our shower, Dom got out first and wrapped me in a towel.

We changed into our bed clothes which consisted of me wearing Doms shirt he wore that day, and underwear, and Dom wearing no shirt and his briefs.

I got into bed first and Dom put the movie on and grabbed the food as we passed the boxes of Chinese back and forth.

"This is scary isn't it?"

"No"

"Dominic"

"Well I don't think it's scary" He joked

"What is it"

"The Conjuring 2" He said as if it were no big deal but these movies did scare me.

"Dom!"

"It's fine, I'll be here"

"Oh great" I said rolling my eyes

"I won't put out if you keep that up" He threatened

"Okay, we both know you'll be the only one that suffers. I can manage."

"Fuck"

Once we were done Dom discarded of the empties

"Don't leave" I told him with wide yes

"Just to the garb-"

"No, leave it for now"

"Fine" He said putting the empties on the nightstand as he came over to me and rested his head on my boob as he usually does. I ran my nails over his head and neck while we watched the movie. Once that was done we threw the empties away together.

"Funny?" Dom asked knowing I wouldn't sleep if I didn't watch a funny movie

"Mhm"

We settled on the 40 Year Old Virgin. I cuddled into Dom knowing I would most likely fall asleep before the movie ended.

"I really love you" Dom whispered thinking I was asleep and I almost was.

"I really love you, too" I whispered back holding him tighter as I kissed his chest and continued to sleep.

* * *

 **R &R!**


	6. Faking It

**A/N: Not trying to steal, BUT AngelFace24. Your fics are AH-MA-ZING! I couldn't help but get inspired from your last chapter of Fast 8: Familia. If You think this is too similar let me know and I'll take it down. But, keep posting your amazing stories! This one goes out to you so I hope you read and enjoy!**

* * *

We were sitting out back having a couple beers as a family, I was sitting on Doms lap leaning against his chest with my head resting against Dom as I laughed at the banter between Roman and Tej.

"Nah man, my woman have all agreed on one thing" Rome started to say before he was interrupted by Tej.

"That your forehead is bigger than the state of Texas"

"Why you gotta do me like that brother" He said acting offended.

"Just word on the street, my man"

"Whatever, no they all say 'Roman you're the best man I've ever slept with, please don't go' But I always have to leave man. I gotta share my gift with the world"

Tej spit his beer out laughing.

"Man, you bring me one woman who has said that"

"How did we get stuck with them" Dom whispered in my ear

"Well, they make us look pretty normal" I whispered back caressing his neck.

"Alright, let's play a game of truth or dare" Roman announced

"Really, truth or dare? What are we 15?"

"Oh, is little Letty scared to tell the truth?"

"Not a chance, but I know you Rome, you'll dare me to show you my boobs or something"

"Not happening" Dom said

"Easy papa" I whispered

"Alright Tej, truth or dare brother?"

"Truth man"

"How many ladies have you taken to bed?"

"Uh hold on let me think" He said lifting his head up and counting on his fingers

"18"

"That's it man?" Roman asked

"Yeah, I've slept with more tha-" Dom started till I slapped his chest

"If you want any you best not finish that sentence" I told him. Obviously it was long ago and we were happily married now, but I don't enjoy being reminded of his man whore ways or how he fucked any girl with a pulse.

"I've only enjoyed sleeping with one girl" Dom corrected pulling me close and I rolled my eyes.

"Mhm"

"Alright O'Connor, truth or dare?" Tej asked

"Truth"

"Have you ever been so drunk you made a fool of yourself" Tej said holding back a laugh. Brian started to laugh and scratch his head being sure to show his middle finger to him.

"Oh this I would love to hear" Mia said

"Back in Miami I had won a race and we did some drinks afterwards, one drink turned to two, two turned into nine, nine turned into a kegger. Anyways I was getting too rowdy, ended up peeing on a store window yelling 'I'm peeing kryptonite' then I ran around the beach ended up at a bachelorette party said I was the stripper I started to dance terribly then I waved my dick around scaring these girls then I fell off the table I was dancing on and threw up" We were all hysterically laughing at Brians confession.

"Alright, Dom. Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go streaking"

"Uh no" Mia said quickly. "I do NOT want to see my brother naked. Hearing him and Letty have sex was already too much"

"Fine, twerk for a song Mia puts on" Dom stood up and I sat back waiting for him to start his routine.

"Pereect" Mia said as she started to play a song.

 _'_ _Give it to me, I'm worth it  
Baby I'm worth it  
Uh huh I'm worth it  
Gimme gimme I'm worth it  
Give it to me, I'm worth it  
Baby I'm worth it  
Uh huh I'm worth it  
Gimme gimme I'm worth it'_

The song started and Dom bent his knees and began to twerk to the song. I laughed at his moves. My man could dance, but twerking was not something he could master. Once the song ended I reached my hand out to pull Dom back to sit with me.

"Good job, bubba" I said with a laugh

"Truth or Dare, Mia" Dom said

"Truth" She said proudly

"Did you break moms vase and blame it on me?"

"Yes" She said simply

"WHAT! MIA! I knew you did it! Do you know how long I was grounded for because of that!"

"I wasn't going to miss the dance, and they would have always believed me"

"You were never the angel."

"No, but they thought I was" Mia gloated

"Bitch" Dom whined

"Get over it"

"Alright, Letty truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Give your best lapdance"

I laughed and waited for a song to come on as I proceeded to give Dom a very _very_ tame lap dance. After all we were with our family. The song ended and I laughed and hid the blush on my face.

"I want the full R rated version later on" Dom whispered against my neck.

"We'll see"

"Rome, truth or dare"

"Dare"

"Show us your best pick up move and line"

"Easy, Hey baby, did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass. Too sweet I think you need some dark chocolate to balance it out" Roman said as he brushed my hair behind my ears" I couldn't help but let out a deep belly laugh

"There is no way that works" I said between a fit of laughter

"You just jealous you never had a taste of dark chocolate"

"I'm actually more than ok with that"

The game continued for about an hour and it came back to me.

"Letty, have you ever faked it?" Ramsey asked

"Yeah" I said as if it were no big deal

"With who!" She asked

"You already got your question answered" I said taking another sip of beer. I felt Doms arms loosen around me.

"Mia truth or dare?" I asked as they rest of the evening continued.

At about 11pm we said our goodbyes and went inside.

"Are you mad at me or something" I asked him as I grabbed the empty beer bottle putting them in the recycling bin.

"Why would I be mad at you?" He asked in a bitter tone

"Because you've been giving me attitude for the last couple hours"

"Well I'm not faking anything" He spat

"Oh my god. That's whats bothering you? Because I faked it once or twice?"

"Yes Letty! You faked an orgasm and lied to me about it"

"Oh my god, Dom. So what I faked it, you got off, whats the big deal?"

"The big deal is I can't even please you in bed!"

"Dom you please me plenty! It was once or twice, I really didn't think it was a big deal. Especially not so much that you freak out like this."

"Because you faked it Letty!"

"What so that makes you less of a man?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my god, Dom. You're ridiculous." I said aggressively wiping down the counters.

"I'm being ridiculous! Listen to you! You faked an orgasm and let me believe it was good! You lied about it!"

"Jesus Christ, Dom. It was good for fuck sakes! Women don't orgasm every single time they have sex."

"When the man knows what he's doing they do"

"Oh my God, Dominic. This isn't about you and your whole 'I'm a man' stunt. We got more shit going on down there than you do in your dick" I said as I angrily dropped the cups in the sink. I could not believe we were fighting about this.

"I just don't get why you wouldn't tell me and you pretended I was actually making you feel good when I wasn't"

"Dom, I just told you, you did make me feel good. But sometimes we take longer than guys do to actually have an orgasm."

"Well come on then" He said motioning up the stairs.

"What"

"We're going to have sex" He said simply

"No, you're not going to use me to prove to yourself that you can make a woman have an orgasm just to make you feel better about your masculinity, that's fucked up"

"No, I'm proving it to you"

"Bullshit. I don't need you to prove anything to me, I know what's going on in my own body, it's just you that seems to have a problem with how my body reacts."

"Just let me hit it quick so I can show you"

"Hit it quick to show me. Real nice Dom"

"What!" He asked angrily as I made my way upstairs and he followed.

Before he could get into the bedroom I closed the door on him but he opened it again.

"Letty why won't you just let me show you!"

"Because you're using me like I'm some cheap whore to prove to yourself that you can 'fuck like a man'" I said in a deep male voice mocking him.

"Why are you being such a bitch about it?" He asked running his hand over his head. I grabbed his pillow from the bed and through it at him.

"What are you doing?"

"You can sleep on the couch or in the garage, I really don't give a fuck but you are NOT sleeping with me tonight"

"My God, Letty, you can't be serious"

"As a heart attack, now go, I'm going to bed" I said crawling under the covers

"This is so stupid" He groaned as he left the room and went back downstairs.

I fell asleep rather quickly despite how annoyed I was with Dom.

The Next Morning

I woke up to the smell of something good, I made my way downstairs and saw two plates on the table along with 2 cups of coffee and Dom standing at the oven cooking the bacon. I pulled the chair out and took a seat. Dom turned around a gave me a small apologetic grin.

"Mhm"

"Look, I'm sorry I was an asshole last night, you were right I shoul-"

"I was what sorry?" I asked making him repeat what he just said.

"I said you were right, I was being ridiculous, and I looked it up online, turns out you guys really don't orgasm everytime, then I started to feel bad because I always do, so I thought you naturally would too"

"The fact that you had to look it up instead of just listening to me is annoying"

"I know and I'm sorry" I was gonna bitch but he really was sorry I could tell. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him softly.

"Just because I didn't have an orgasm once or twice doesn't mean I wasn't into it. I was, I always was, I still am. I didn't tell you because I didn't want, this" I said motioning between us. "…to happen"

"So I make you feel good?"

"Yes, baby. You make me feel good."

"I'll try and make you have mind blowing orgasms every time, deal?"

"Well, I'm not going to pass that up" I said laughing and giving him a kiss.

"Can you promise me that if you don't orgasm you tell me so I can help you?"

"Yes, bubba. I'll tell you" I said sitting on his lap.

"Even if I have to go down on you for hours to get you there, I'll do it."

"You know, I'm going to tell you this daily now just so you are constantly going down on me right?"

"I'm more than ok with that" Dom said with a smirk as he got on his knees, pushed my robe aside and started to eat me out in our kitchen.

"Oh fuck, Dom." I moaned.

 **R &R!**


End file.
